


Use

by Sitnah (frausorge)



Series: Strangely Literal [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-01
Updated: 2001-02-01
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/Sitnah
Summary: Gunn fulfills a request.





	Use

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimers:_ Oh Joss, you came and you gave without taking... I hope.
> 
> Inspired by _The Shroud of Rahmon_. 
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, June 17, 2017.

Gunn is muttering aloud. "Sweater- right. What he gon' use it _for_?" Alonna's needles dip and flash in his hands, hooking through the dark wool. (Charcoal heather. Not black.) "Ain't like he got to keep warm..." 

Every night for two months. And then- 

"Here." 

"You make this?" 

"Yeah." 

Angel doesn't move to take it. Gunn swallows. Then Angel shrugs out of his coat, lets it pool on the floor. Strips off his jersey. 

Stands there in his bare chest. 

Reaches for the sweater and pulls it over his head. "Thanks." 

"Uh... yeah." 

Gunn has trouble moving his feet to leave. 


End file.
